


Trial of Love

by Taua



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Crack, F/M, Humor, I Don't Even Know, Srsly just crack though, couldn't stop myself, kairi being wrathful, please don't take this serious, vanitas being a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 06:26:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20577962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taua/pseuds/Taua
Summary: Vanitas in his awkward quest to prove his love to Kairi





	Trial of Love

Vanitas was known for many, many things.

When he deliberately walked into Ventus' room and changed all the settings on his telescope, when he raided the fridge and ate up everything labeled with the sticky-note 'Axel's, got it memorized?', or when he flushed the toilet repetitively as Sora was showering in the upper floor he was merely expressing _who he was_. His job was to use the darkness and keep the lights on their toes, and not to pat his own shoulder, but he'd say he was doing a _pretty_ _decent_ job.

On days where he didn't feel like being sneaky, he just settled with sabotaging Xion's and Naminé's magic practice by randomly casting his own spells, send a bunch of Flowersnakes to bomb on Roxas and Aqua, or threw himself in friendly spars to wack them a little with Void Gear. Vanitas was generous with his attention, gave each an equal share of his tormenting as he brought some action to their lazy days. 

And the more understanding and forgiveness they showed at his actions – which were obviously only a cry for love,  _duh_ – the more he gave them back. The brighter their light of gentleness shone, the darker his pranks of spite became. What was he but a poor child that grew up in a bad environment? It wasn't  _his_ fault he had no respect toward other people's property. He  _wasn't_ to blame when he expressed his adoration through punches in faces and balls of flames into rears. 

Vanitas was known for many, many things. 

But chivalry was not one of them. 

To be fair, he still wondered how he ended up with a bouquet of flowers in front of Kairi's door. 

It had started off small, a couple of weeks ago. 

Vanitas had just planted a bowl of pudding right on Riku's head – it was a nice, sunny evening so they had dessert outside – and laughed maniacally to himself when he got a punch. Right into his head. It had come out of nowhere, yet had been hard enough to make him stumble and fall into the grass. In fact, it had  _cracked_ his helmet and hit him right on the cheek, the skin tender and swelling under the impact. 

Baffled he had looked up and only saw how Sora, Ventus, _and_ _Terra_ struggled to hold a wildly shouting and flailing person back, undoubtedly the one who delivered the crushing punch. 

His eyes had grown wider at the realization it was none other than delicate little  _Kairi_ . Sweet princess of hearts, radiant in her fondness toward everyone Kairi – that  _three men_ tried to hold back. 

She was swearing so awfully Ventus and Sora blushed and she jabbed her elbow repeatedly back into Terra to shove him off. Openly she declared she had had enough of his escapades and that she was- Vanitas still felt his heart ponder at her choice of words. He vaguely recalled how Axel fainted and Aqua went as pale as a ghost at some point, but he had only eyes for her and the beautiful grimace she made in her wrath. 

After the incident, Vanitas couldn't get her out of his head. Every time he closed his eyes he saw Kairi, Keyblade in hand as she stood like a wonderful Valkyrie before him, beautiful blue eyes narrowed as she pierced his very being with her stare. Ever so often he lifted his hand and stroked the spot on his cheek she hit, the skin quivering under his touch and hunger for more. Vanitas didn't even fix the crack in his helmet, the broken thing adorning his body like a token of love. 

And fuck, was he madly in love. 

Unfortunately Kairi never returned his affections, as if she was blind to what she had done to his poor heart. Oh and she was so cruel, when she walked passed him without even glancing in his direction, even as he brought her the food he stole from Axel and several small presents stolen from Ventus' room. Vanitas was so infatuated he even neglected his tormenting, but he didn't give two fucks – ah, a pleasant shiver worked over his back every time he used that lovely he word he learned from  _her_ – since his entire being was only filled with thoughts of Kairi. 

He was so beyond salvation he eventually approached Riku and Sora for advice. Everybody knew they were the gayest gays of the whole gang  _and_ they also happened to know his cold queen, that fairest being of them all, better than anyone else. 

They had been reluctant at first – probably because Riku still hadn't forgiven him for the pudding in his oh so pretty hair – however after a bit of friendly coaxing including one of two Keyblade-battles Sora caved in and gave him a book. Rumors said it was one of Kairi's favorite, a collection of stories about knights and princesses, and soon enough Vanitas realized he had to become such a knight himself to impress her. 

So he changed his bodysuit into more armor-like fashion – he took Terra's for reference – his new helmet still carrying the fateful crack, went out to gather a few flowers, and waited patiently before Kairi's door for her to open up, in one hand the bouquet and his helmet in the other. 

Vanitas had knocked several times already and knew she was in, only refused to come out. However he had time, enough to last a few lifetimes, and even as his legs grew tired he kept his standing. Sacrifices were needed to prove his true love, the book said, and if Kairi decided waiting was a fitting trial than he would take it bravely. 

Outside the sun set and the moon rose, yet he kept his composure even as the stars began to fade in the first lights of dawn. 

And then, just when the sun was high enough for breakfast, the door opened before him. 

Kairi stood there with half-closed eyes, her curly bangs framing that beautiful face with imprints of the pillow on one side perfectly. Her nightgown, an oversized shirt with a few holes near the seam and petite pair of shorts, curled around her body so naturally Vanitas felt his collar turn a bit too tight for his bobbing throat. 

After half-a-step Kairi released a shriek, as if she only then realized he was standing there, before she slammed the door back into his face. 

“Good morning, my gorgeous princess,” he called against the wood. 

“Go away!” she yelled back. 

“But I waited for you, just like you wanted!” Vanitas couldn't help the spark of disappointment in his chest. He had shown his devotion plenty, and yet she didn't accept it? 

“I _didn't_! So go _away_!” 

Mood considerably bummed Vanitas looked down at the slightly wilted flowers. The lack of water and the warmth of his grip took their toll, a few stray pedals getting loose and sinking to the ground as he helplessly stared at them, his heart filling with sadness at the harsh rejection. 

At some point the door opened with a gentle screech, a single blue eye blinking out at him. Vanitas felt his hopes rise again but kept still, assuming his test wasn't over just yet. After what felt like dreadful hours Kairi eventually opened the door wider and carefully, tentatively, accepted the bouquet from his outstretched hand. 

Breath stuck in his throat Vanitas watched as she inspected the flowers, ever so slightly leaned in to smell on them. Her long lashes touched the soft curve of her cheeks as her eyes closed and she breathed in, the corners of her lips ever so slightly lifting in a smile. 

And Vanitas scowled at the picture. This was nothing like the wrathful queen that punched his face, the maiden he loved so madly and passionately. Was it even supposed to be like  _that_ ? From what he read Kairi should express her gratitude and love at the gesture, not just... fall back to her old, insignificant light-self. 

He was so drowned in his own disappointment he barely noticed how she looked up at him, her face as ugly as it used to be. But then her expression changed – her eyebrows furrowed and the smile faded, the serenity making room for pure irritation. 

“You're such a _jerk_!” Kairi yelled and hit his exposed head a few times with the bouquet before she slammed, once more, the door right into Vanitas face. 

For a moment he stood there motionlessly, the stray pedals slowly hovering to the ground around him, bits of leaves and flowers stuck on his hair and neck. However then Vanitas felt his heart hammer faster than ever before in his life, swelling to the point it might just stumble out of his chest, and a fond smile curled over his lips as the realization began to sink in. 

Kairi had snapped at him, in her lovely, impulsive way, and still held onto the bouquet even  _after_ she beat him with it! 

If that wasn't love, by all means, Vanitas didn't believe there actually was in the first place. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> I hope you laughed. I sure did xD 
> 
> Regards,  
-T


End file.
